


Accomplishment

by CadetDru



Series: Seven Sins of the Arrangement [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Post-Canon, Pride, Rough Kissing, Seven Deadly Sins, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Aziraphale reflects on the Arrangement as having been a job well done.  (Too well?)





	Accomplishment

They went to the Ritz, after the end of the world and facing down death and destruction.  They didn't have to try and hide from anyone, they could openly be in one another's company.  Aziraphale couldn’t stop a constant stream of silent but thankful prayers and prideful smirks. The Arrangement was formally concluded; neither was going to be getting any more assignments, so they had no more work to be done. They had burned their bridges with their respective higher-ups. Aziraphale had all but Fallen, and Crowley had all but restored himself.

Aziraphale hadn't wanted Crowley to risk returning to Heaven.  He didn’t like the idea of being locked up in a dark pit for all eternity himself, but if it did happen then it was in accordance with the Ineffable Plan to pay for his own misdeeds. Aziraphale had been convinced redemption was near the day that Crowley walked on consecrated ground to spare Aziraphale inconvenience and embarrassment. Heaven was another matter altogether, but the Fallen angel had made it through.

Aziraphale wasn't surprised. The Arrangement had meant Crowley was quite consistently doing Good. Beyond that, he kept going above and beyond to save Aziraphale from his own foolish mistakes. He risked himself over and over again, out of what Aziraphale considered to be pure love.  He cared about humanity, and Aziraphale. To be sure, no other demons or angels, but that hardly seemed to be a point against him. 

"I'm surprised I can still touch holy water," Aziraphale blurted. "If I can, I'm sure you could too."

"Why wouldn't you?" Crowley said.

"The Arrangement," Aziraphale said.  "I've always been a little worried about it, but I knew we would be alright."

"I suppose so. You're still the nice one, no matter what slanderous things you say about me."

Aziraphale leaned over the table to kiss Crowley, moving to kiss his cheek at the last moment. "I've always known you were truly Good," he said as he pulled back.

"What the Hell did you just do?" Crowley hissed, looking around the room. They had kissed before, infrequently but privately.  Neither had wanted to be found out by the other side.  Crowley probably would have gained points for seducing an angel. He had never wanted to exploit their connection that way, which only made Aziraphale more proud of him.  

"Not quite this." Aziraphale leaned forward again and kissed Crowley's lips, his eyes fluttering shut long enough to give him courage before opening again to gauge Crowley's reaction.  He moved back too quickly for Crowley to push him away or properly kiss back.  "We can do whatever we want now," Aziraphale said.  His courage was failing him, but he was going to hold strong.  He didn't regret it.

"At the Ritz," Crowley said, looking around to see who he needed to make look away.  No one was interested in them.  Anyone who had noticed them earlier had already assumed that they were a couple.  

"I've never feared people," Aziraphale said, oblivious to their lack of attention. "I've never feared Heaven or Hell for myself.  I've only ever worried about you. You're safe now." Aziraphale tried on a smile. 

"Another few millennia, and who knows what you'll be willing to do," Crowley smiled.

Lunch was officially concluded.  They stepped outside, back into the beautiful day. They set off on a leisurely walk, their aim no where in particular. "What do you have in mind next?" Crowley said, with a little too much curiosity. 

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about all the sins I've committed, all the things I've learned," Aziraphale said.

He abruptly pushed Crowley against the nearest wall. He quickly moved his hands so he was holding both sides with one hand.  He pulled Crowley's glasses off, threw them down, and listened to them clatter on the pavement. He moved his hands, clenching either lapel to keep Crowley pinned.  The fabric held as he used it to support the demon's weight. He held eye contact a moment too long, his eyes taking in the slits of Crowley's own.  It threw him off, he nearly forgot what he wanted to do next. He so rarely got to see Crowley's eyes, he wanted to relish this opportunity.

The urge to slam his forehead into Crowley's own welled up inside him. He could knock the demon out, knock him down.  He had the physical advantage for a few moments more.

He pulled Crowley's coat closer to him so he could roughly kiss his mouth. Crowley's lips were parted with surprise, helpful for the overall effect. This was what Aziraphale had really wanted.  It almost, but didn't quite, make up for the whole terrible week leading to the destruction that didn't happen. Aziraphale had pushed Crowley away so much, betraying and forsaking him.  The demon was a better angel than he was, and he felt both resentment and pride in his friend.

The kiss was going on for too long.  Crowley wasn't fighting him, to be sure.  His hands were free, resting casually on Aziraphale's hips.  The risk of either or both making the effort to escalate further was becoming more and more real. Aziraphale released him, so quickly that Crowley almost dropped to the sidewalk.  He turned away to pick up the glasses, carefully inspecting the lenses.

"What on Earth possessed you?" Crowley asked, confused and almost afraid.  He straightened his coat himself, snatched his glasses out of Aziraphale's outstretched hand.

"You did," Aziraphale said simply. "It seems like the sort of thing you'd like to do."

"It's the sort of thing I wanted to do at the Garden."

"Shame we had to wait all this time," Aziraphale said breezily. 

They resumed their walk, conversation drifting back to how Aziraphale seemed absolutely incapable of hanging onto his sword for more than a few minutes at a time. There was plenty of time for Aziraphale to do everything he had always wanted.


End file.
